Li l red ridding hood
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Esta basada en una canción que escuche. Mina esta de camino a la casa de su abuela pero termina extraviándose y recibe ayuda de Akira quien es un hombre lobo


Estaba sola en la oscuridad de la noche, solo a mí me habría ocurrido ir de noche a visitar a la abuela pero era necesario, ella vivía de lo que mi madre y yo podíamos darle ya que ella estaba muy aislada del pueblo.

Muchas veces tratamos de convencerla de que viviera con nosotras pero ella siempre decía que no le gustaba el murmullo de la aldea, que prefería la paz de la soledad donde ella vivía y que se sentía como en casa viviendo en esa pequeña colina.

Suspiré resignada, aún me faltaba una buena hora por recorrer y lo peor era que cada vez estaba más oscuro, la única luz provenía de la luna llena.

Nunca me habían gustado los paisajes tan oscuros pero este en realidad era hermoso. Una brisa fresca revoloteó a lo largo de mi capa roja, que bueno que la había traído conmigo sino me estuviera muriendo de frío.

De repente escuche un fuerte aullido proveniente de mis espaldas, los aldeanos decían que era mala suerte salir en una noche de luna llena, ya que los que salían en esa noche no regresaban jamás. Aceleré mi paso pero poco después del aullido escuché como las ramas de los árboles crujían al caminar de alguien muy pesado. Con el terror invadiéndome solo pude optar por una cosa. Correr. Corrí los más rápido que daban mis piernas pero era realmente difícil ya que no podía ver mucho y además alguien me estaba persiguiendo.

Seguí corriendo hasta que un obstáculo me hizo caer, cerré mis ojos y puse mis manos frente a mi para tratar de amortiguar el impacto pero este nunca llegó. Abrí mis ojos y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme en los brazos de un hombre.

Me perdí en sus hipnóticos ojos negros como la noche, su tes morena y su cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo. Sus facciones bien detalladas me hacían perder la cabeza

-¿Estás bien?

**Hola Caperucita Roja**  
**¿Estás segura de que ves bien?**  
**Eres todo lo que un lobo feroz podría desear**

Su voz era encantadora, una voz gruesa pero sin exagerar. Simplemente perfecta.

-Si...

Lo ví sonreírme, sus dientes blancos donde extrañamente los más resaltántes eran sus caninos, se salían de su boca haciéndolo lucir más sensual

-Y dígame ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Mina... ¿ y el suyo?

-Akira

Nos perdimos en los ojos del otro

-**Caperucita Roja no creo que las chicas grandes deban caminar en estos escalofriantes y viejos bosques sola**

**-**Estaba por ir a la casa de mi abuela pero se me hizo muy tarde

-Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar para que no te pierdas

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, yo conozco estos bosques mejor que nadie

-Gracias

Akira bajó a mina de sus brazos y vio sus hermosos ojos mirándole agradecido

**¡Qué ojos tan grandes tienes!  
El tipo de ojos que hace a los lobos feroces enloquecer**

Emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa de la abuela, para no hacer el rato tan aburrido mina empezó a platicar con él

-Y dime,¿Desde cuando vives aquí?, nunca te había visto en la aldea

-Este territorio era de mis ancestros y no me gustan los murmullos de la aldea, prefiero a soledad del bosque

-¿Por qué?

-Es más pacífico, relajante

-Creo que intentaré venir más seguido al bosque

-Deberías, te esperaré anciosamente

**Sólo hay que ver que no te persigan**  
**Creo que deberías caminar contigo por los caminos**

Mina le sonrió abiertamente

-**¡****Qué labios carnosos que tienes! seguro son para atraer a alguien malo así que hasta llegar al casa de la abuela creo que deberías caminar conmigo y estar a salvo**

Mina se sonrojó por el comentario de akira

-Hablas de mi como si fuera un objeto codiciado por todos

-Por todos y por mi, **creo que deberías caminar conmigo y estar a salvo**

Me sonrió mostrándome sus caninos, era realmente muy atractivo, dejé de lado el tema pues yo no me consideraba alguien muy atractiva como él

-¿Cuánto tiempos has estado viviendo en el bosque?

-Siendo sincero... toda mi vida

-¿Tienes más familia aquí?

-Somos muy pocos y todos viven en sus propios territorios

-¿En sus territorios?, no viven en aldeas

Akira la miró a los ojos y en ellos vió la duda, como si le quisiera decir algo

-Secreto, secreto

Akira se acercó a ella y colocó su boca cerca de su oído

-Soy un hombre lobo

Se alejó un poco de ella mirándola complacido pues tenía una cara de estupefacción que le era imposible ocultarla

-Tu...,¿Tu eres el lobo?-

-Así es como lo llaman los aldeanos de la aldea donde tu vives

Mina se quedó impactada pues de todas las cosas que le pudo haber dicho nunca se imaginó que le diría semejante secreto

-Pero... se supone que tu debes ser un lobo en cuatro patas no en dos

-Eso se puede arreglar

Mina observó como Akira cerró sus ojos y extendía sus brazos a la nada, de pronto un viento comenzó a rodearlo y lo que sus ojos presenciaron parecía sacado de la que un cuento. La ropa que traía puesta comenzó a romperse hasta quedar totalmente deshecha, su piel morena que convirtió en un pelaje oscuro como la noche, sus manos y pies cambiaron a unas inmensas garras y su cara, su hermosa cara se transformó en la cara de un hermoso y exótico lobo. Abrió su ojos del color de las esmeraldas observándola detalladamente

-Así... se me olvidaba

Akira se colocó en cuatro patas y se acercó lentamente a ella. Mina no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡TENÍA A UN HOMBRE LOBO DELANTE DE ELLA!

-¿Qué tal luzco?

Mina se quedó sin palabras, no sabía como describirlo exactamente, lo único que sabía era que Akira se había transformado en un hombre lobo fuerte, inteligente, audaz, exótico, hermoso, indomable, salvaje y porque o sexy.

Oh si era un hombre lobo endemoniadamente sexy.

Con miedo acercó su mano a la cabeza de Akira y comenzó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas, él cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover su cola en forma de aprobación a sus caricias

-Debo estar loca... tengo a un hombre lobo en frente de mi

-Entonces somos dos locos por que yo estoy enamorado de ti

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron impactados al tiempo que Akira se erguía como en dos pies

-**Caperucita Roja me gustaría abrazarte si pudiera pero puede ser que pienses que soy un gran lobo feroz, así que no lo haré**

Mina no sabía que pensar, digo, ¿es típico encontrarte con un extraño que resulta ser en verdad un hombre lobo y que además esta enamorado de ti?

-**¡Qué gran corazón que tengo! El más grande para amarte Caperucita Roja Incluso los lobos feroces pueden ser buenos**

-Akira yo... no lo sé, es demasiado pronto como para enamorarme de ti

-**Trataré de estar satisfecho con solo caminar a tu lado**, pero te daré tiempo para pensar

-¿Tiempo?

-Hasta la próxima luna llena

-Y ¿cómo sabrás que acepté o no?

-Tu olor en el bosque me lo dirá, esperaré paciente. **tal vez veas las cosas como yo las veo antes de llegar a la casa de tu abuela**

Aún con demasiadas dudas en su cabeza Mina siguió adelante con Akira acompañándola. Pensaba una y otra vez que hacer porque la salida fácil era simplemente decirle que no y ya, pero la verdad era que le había tomado cierto cariño aunque pareciera una locura.

El camino prosiguió en silencio hasta que Akira dijo las palabras que no deseaba escuchar en esos momentos

-Llegamos

Mina levantó la mirada y vio que estaba a unos pocos metros de la casa de su abuela, de repente sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón, no quería estar alejada de Akira

-Creo que será mejor irme-

Esas palabras la destrozaron por completo, pero era mejor que el se fuera para poder pensar mejor. Lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque pero aunque él se había alejado de ella sabía que la estaba vigilando.

* * *

En todo ese mes no pude hacer nada más que pensar en Akira. Sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, su cuerpo alto y cubierto por pelaje suave color negro azabache.

No había podido evitar soñar con él, soñaba que el me tenía entre sus brazos, que me besaba y eso a menudo cuando me despertaba me traía con las bragas mojadas. Desde ese instante no tuve ninguna duda de que lo amaba y lo deseaba.

Lo único que me separaba de estar con el eran unos cuantos minutos para que fuera noche de luna llena. Mamá no me había dado ningún en cargo que hacer con la abuela como para irme pero ya lo tenía resuelto, cuando ella se durmiera me escaparía de la casa para ir con Akira.

Tres horas después me encontraba corriendo por los alrededores, me interné en el bosque y caminé esperándolo a él.

-Te ves hermosa caperucita roja

Esa hermosa voz a su espalda la hizo sonreír, se giro y lo vio. Akira estaba transformado y se veía demasiado sexy como para desmayarme.

-Hola

-¿Entonses aceptas ser mi hembra?

Sus palabras la hicieron dudar, ¿quería ser la hembra de Akira?

-De otro modo no estaría aquí

Esas fueron las palabras clave para que Akira sonriera y la besara apasionadamente aunque era difícil con su forma de lobo. Después la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a una hermosa pradera, Mina estaba nerviosa pero aun así estaba segura de su decisión. Akira le quitó su capa y la colocó sobre el pasto, la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre ésta, con una garra rompió su ropa por la mitad dejándola desnuda a su merced.

-Eres hermosa

Akira se transformó en humano otra vez y ella le miró con sorpresa en sus ojos

-¿Porqué te transformas?

-Porque si te tomo siendo un hombre lobo te despedazaría

-No me importa

Akira la miró sorprendido

-Akira te amo a tí y a tu lobo pero si me tomas así siento como si estuviera traicionando al lobo, como si aceptara tu parte humana pero no a tu lobo

Akira la miró con ojos llorosos, jamás creyó que sería aceptado de tal forma por un humano pero Mina con sus palabras le hizo cambiar de parecer

-Con esas palabras solo logras enamorarme más

Akira se transformó de nuevo y con cuidado tomó a Mina como su hembra, le adentró por completo en ella sintiéndose como en casa y los llevó a experimentar una oleada de éxtasis puro cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Sin duda un hombre lobo no era tan malo como había pensado Mina.


End file.
